


Stuck in Bed…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, Lust, M/M, Porn, Romance, Stuck in Bed…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin needs Brian’s special cure for his backache…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Bed…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is dedicated to Yvonnereid who was suffering from a backache today… feel better baby…](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+dedicated+to+Yvonnereid+who+was+suffering+from+a+backache+today%E2%80%A6+feel+better+baby%E2%80%A6).



> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets…

Title: Stuck in Bed…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1378  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin needs Brian’s special cure for his backache…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Stuck in Bed…**

‘Wake up, Sunshine…’

‘No… go away… I can’t move… my back hurts…’

‘Ah, not enough sex…’

‘I think you twisted me all wrong…’

‘I didn’t hear any complaints last night… it must have been your other boyfriend when I was off at work…’

‘No lights, my eyes hurt…’

‘Sunshine, it’s six thirty at night. You’ve been in bed all day…’

‘I’ve just been waiting for you…’

‘Are you really sick, baby?’

‘Yeah, my back hurts and I’m going through chocolate withdrawal… but I think that Flourless Chocolate Torte from Zingerman’s might help…’

‘You do, do you… Should I just smear it all over your back and lick it off?’

‘Yeah…’

‘You know I don’t eat carbs after seven…’

‘You just said it was six thirty…’

Brian sits on the bed, running his hand through Justin’s long, golden locks… watching his eyes get more intensely blue as he leans into kiss him.

Lying next to him he pulls Justin’s naked body on top of his, rubbing his lower back while placing small, wet kisses on the side of his face and neck. Justin moans and molds himself to Brian; he already feels better just being held in his strong arms.

‘That feels so good, just a little lower, oooh… yeah… harder… just a little to the right… aaah… yeah…’

Somehow, Justin’s naked body lying across Brian’s fine wool suit, having his back stroked and rubbed while pressing him against Brian has made them both hard and excited from the friction they have created.

‘Sunshine, if you cum all over my new suit I will have to spank you…’

‘Promise…’

‘Is there anything you don’t enjoy?’

‘Well, we could just keep trying until you disappoint me…’

That landed the broad side of Brian’s hand down on his ass faster than lightning. He bucked and screamed and then said, ‘That was hot, it’s kind of tingly now…’

‘When have I ever disappointed you?’

‘That’s not what I meant… just that we’ll have to keep trying…’

Justin started rubbing himself against Brian and his ultra-expensive new suit, wiggling his ass while his cock sent sweet pleasure to Brian’s… then he whispers into Brian’s ear ‘You better lose the suit or expect a dry cleaning bill…’

Justin reluctantly pulls away from him, getting up to use the bathroom.

When he returns the bedroom is lit only by candlelight. Brian has placed a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Karamel Sutra ice cream on the night stand and a large slice of Zingerman’s Flourless Chocolate Torte is placed directly under his belly button… His erection is so large and strong it’s collided with the bittersweet frosting that’s now mixing with his pre-cum drooling on his belly…

Justin’s angelic face and hair is glowing by candlelight as he gasps at the sight before him. This is probably the most romantic thing he has ever seen Brian do and it makes his heart swell, as well as his own dick…

He crawls up from the bottom of the bed like a cougar stalking his prey, then lunges down and licks the creamy mixture of bittersweet frosting as Brian moans loudly… He continues up Brian’s body, being careful not to allow his torso to touch his awaiting treat but needing to kiss his beautiful partner…

Brian moans are so sweet and playful…

Justin wiggles his ass and says it’s only six fifty- three and reaches for the ice cream; he runs the cold spoon all the way down Brian’s chest and then dips it into the frozen treat, scooping up some of the Karamel vein and vanilla ice cream. He takes the spoon and brings it to his mouth, pretending he’s licking it and teasing it with his tongue, sucking it before placing it in Brian’s mouth…

Brian groans and says, ‘Sunshine, you’re going to make me cum all over your chocolate torte… He blinks innocently and lowers his eyes and runs his tongue down Brian’s chest and swishes it around his beautiful, pink head just before taking a small bite of the cake.

The sensation of his teeth nipping and eating off his flesh is extremely erotic and sends more pre-cum oozing out of his member but Justin doesn’t miss a beat, swirling his tongue back and capturing it together with a smear of frosting and sucks just a little before releasing and having another bite of cake.

Brian’s frustrated with Justin’s battle between his favorite treat and his favorite treat… and it seems that Mr. Chocolate is just slightly more appealing than Mr. Big and Beefy… or maybe not… as he feels Justin’s hands slowly working him while nibbling on his cake…. Brian can’t help but think ‘fucking multi-tasking…’

Now Justin is running his tongue up Brian’s cock and across his belly, licking up crumbs of cakes and drips of sweet icing, tickling Brian while trying to get most of the sticky mess up. He slides back up Brian’s body, reaching his mouth and planting kisses across his face until he finally reaches his ear and sucks just below it.

Meanwhile his dick is rutting with Brian’s, mixing both of their pre-cum and remnants of chocolate sauce together into a slick mess. Brian’s had enough when he rolls Justin onto his back and lies on top of him, leaning on his elbows over his blond and kisses him passionately, creating small meows and purring from his wildcat.

Then he spots the container of ice cream and spoons some out and dribbles it on Justin’s left nipple; then he takes it into his mouth, sucking gently until it stands tall and proud. He repeats the same action to his right nipple eliciting a squeal of pleasure. Brian proceeds down Justin’s stomach with wet kisses as he licks and sucks at random spots, some with cold ice cream and some just to drive him crazy…

When he reaches Justin’s swollen member, throbbing with anticipation, he takes the cold spoon and runs it down his big vein, watching him buck and thrust. Brian puts a small lump of ice cream on the tip of Justin’s penis and pushes it into his tiny slit with his tongue and then immediately sucks it back out creating an insane sensation throughout Justin. 

Brian’s lifts his legs and repeats the same process with his beautiful rosebud, only using a little more ice-cream and pushing it farther in with his tongue; then plunging deep inside to retrieve the creamy fluid. Justin’s feels himself open to Brian, welcoming his warm tongue while trying to wrap his brain around the cold knot of cream melting deep inside of him, creating a commotion of pleasure and turmoil. He finally screams’ Just Fuck Me, Brian…’ Brian chuckles and says ‘It’s given a whole new meaning to ice-cream kisses…

Watching Justin writhe under him he quickly slips on a condom and teases Justin, spreading the lube on him with the curve of the spoon, pressing ever so gently around his pink, puckered opening, creating pandemonium with the cold, metal object.

Justin cries out again ‘Please! Just Fuck Me…’ as he ruts against the spoon… ‘Brian…’

‘Such an impatient little boy…’ Brian chuckles as he pushes into a very warm and welcoming Justin who’s already bucking back into him, trying to take more and more of Brian’s huge cock. As Brian thrusts all the way into his blond, Justin wraps his legs around Brian’s waist, lifting himself up off the bed, rocking and moaning, trying to speed things along.

Brian thinks it must be a sugar rush or maybe there was ‘speed’ in the chocolate cake he gave him. At this rate neither one of them is going to last very long, so he decides to give his boy what he wants. He grabs Justin’s hips, sitting back on his legs and pulls Justin up and down hard on his cock repeatedly until they’re both so close Justin throws his head back and grabs his dick and starts pumping wildly as Brian takes them both over the edge; then they slump together into a wet, sticky, sweet puddle…

They lay together exhausted with their limbs twisted and their bodies sweating as Justin says, ‘I think you pulled my back into alignment; I really feel much better now…’ 

‘Me too, Sunshine…’

The End


End file.
